


Sweeter Than Fiction

by Pajumus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, cupcakes are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajumus/pseuds/Pajumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had heard about this bakery before, his sister had mentioned it to him millions of times, saying it had the nicest cupcakes and that the owner's son was kinda cute, just her brother's type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Fiction

Jack had heard about this bakery before, his sister had mentioned it to him millions of times, saying it had the nicest cupcakes and that the owner's son was kinda cute, just her brother's type.

The bearded man laughed at his sisters comment. She said people were cute, but when Jack actually met them they weren't his type at all.  
Recalling this memory he smiled as he stepped inside the small bakery shop, and the scent that wafted passed his nose was blissful.   
It smelt of raspberries and pastry and fresh brewed coffee and Jack quite liked it.  
His eyes went to the person at the counter, who he assumed to be the owner's son, as his picture was on the wall with a much older man and woman, and his sister wasn't lying, he was cute. More than cute.  
He had blonde locks that rested perfectly next to his wonderful blue-green eyes.   
Next was his amazing grin, it could light up an entire town. It showed off his perfect cheekbones.  
His huge arms and hands also caught Jack's attention, the muscles of his biceps poking out from the polo that was stretched across his large shoulders and broad chest, and just watching the man using the coffee machine on the counter had him enchanted.

After snapping back to reality, and the lady in front left the counter, he approached, looking straight at the at man.   
His name was Ryan, according to his name badge and he was staring at Jack with his charming smile. Jack's nervous grin paled in comparison.

"I have a sweet tooth, so uh, what's the sweetest thing in here?" Jack asked, kind of distracted as Ryan's large hands gripped a wash cloth and rubbed against the counter next to the cash register.  
Ryan stopped his rubbing as Jack looked back up at him.

"That would be you." He replied with a cheeky smirk.  
Jack's cheeks were heating up, he could feel the blush crawl up his neck as he let off a nervous laugh.  
"I'm sure." He replied in a sort of demeaning way to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Ryan was walking off to the shelves of cupcakes, and he returned with a large sized treat and set it in front of Jack.  
It was stupid really, covered in white swirled icing with a fondant heart pressed into the peak.

Jack softly shook his head and let out a small laugh as he looked at the cupcake.  
"Can I get you anything else..." Ryan paused since he didn't know the other mans name.  
"Jack." He smiled as he looked from his cupcake to Ryan. "And I'll take a coffee to go please."  
Ryan moved over to the machine and prepped his coffee, and Jack got another chance to stare at the strong arms of the other man.  
Jack had zoned out again and next thing he knew Ryan was holding up the coffee and the brown paper bag containing the cupcake with the receipt folded over the top.  
"Have a good day." Ryan said with a wink as he picked up the wash cloth again.   
"You too." Jack replied as he turned off to the door.  
"Be sure to come back!" said the server to Jack's back, and he smiled down at his feet as he walked off.   
It wasn't until he got to his desk he saw the scrap of paper with the black marker written across it.

It had a number and simply "-Ryan".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
